


日出之前

by SoledadCatherine



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoledadCatherine/pseuds/SoledadCatherine
Summary: 莱因哈特和齐格飞穿越到过去的地球上的故事。





	日出之前

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼AU  
> 莱因哈特吸血鬼×吉尔菲艾斯巫师

一、  
齐格飞是个孩子。圆润的小脸粉雕玉琢，红扑扑的面颊彰显着活力，一双水灵灵的眼眸溢满了纯真，小巧的鼻子姣好的嘴唇，格外讨人喜欢。  
他有一个体贴的父亲——莱因哈特。据说齐格飞的母亲在生下孩子后就难产而死，莱因哈特先生一人把非常君拉扯大。周围的邻居都对这位俊美的单身爸爸赞不绝口。”一个人能把孩子照顾得这么好，多不容易啊！”他们暗自议论。齐格飞火红的头发柔顺服帖，他身上的衣服或许不新，但一直是整洁而合身的。简单利落的白色衬衫黑色长裤，上面的珍珠配饰在阳光下熠熠生辉。在大道上奔跑起来，他就是一道夺目的光，点亮了死气沉沉的成人世界。  
莱因哈特身边永远不缺女人。她们或羞涩或大胆，或清秀或娇媚，或暗送秋波或公然追求，但无一例外，都遭到拒绝。这位先生似乎没有再娶的打算。他全心全意扑在自己的孩子身上。无论工作多忙，他都要亲自接送齐格飞上下学。每天在校门口告别时，他亲吻过齐格飞的额头，才恋恋不舍地放开他。而当那个如火焰般温暖的孩子缓缓走出校门时，他会张开双臂，比别的父亲更温柔地，把齐格飞拥入怀中。  
莱因哈特取下齐格飞肩上沉重的书包。”晚餐想吃什么？”“随便，你看着办。”齐格飞撇撇嘴，转身进了浴室。  
等他裹着浴袍出来时，红发男孩消失了，取而代之的是一个眉眼相似但轮廓更成熟的青年。”在家里还是原来的样子舒服。”齐格飞趿着拖鞋，厚厚的鞋底踩出一连串沉闷的声响。  
莱因哈特遗憾地看着浴室门口被遗忘的儿童拖鞋。那是他去超市一眼相中的亲子款。一黑一白两只兔子，毛绒绒的长耳朵随着脚步摇晃，鞋跟还挂着圆溜溜的尾巴。小孩子腿短，儿童身量的小齐格飞踩着它们走来走去的模样憨态可掬。  
“吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特努力把视线从拖鞋上移开，“你不必每次都急着把自己变回来。”他斟酌用词，“我很享受照顾你的感觉。”  
齐格飞用叉子戳着茶几上的水果，新鲜的草莓似乎吸引了他全部的注意。”不得不说这个办法不错。”他抬头扫了眼莱因哈特及肩的金发，“如果不是你的特殊血统，下次换我当爸爸也不错。”  
莱因哈特闻言，端汤的手一抖，险些把面前满桌佳肴摔成一地碎片残渣。  
吉尔菲艾斯斯文的吃相显现出良好的教养。一小口一小口往嘴里送，刀叉和碗盆之前静悄悄的。莱因哈特倒了杯红酒，坐在对面独自啜饮。高脚杯轻晃，暗红酒液在杯壁上画出摇曳的挂杯，像剔透的水晶染上新鲜的血。  
“你是不是在酒里加了奇怪的东西？”敏锐的嗅觉告诉齐格飞这酒有问题。莱因哈特晃晃杯子，俊美的脸庞洋溢着实验成功的兴奋，“是的。我改良了Sangria的做法，加入覆盆子、柠檬……” “和鲜血。” 红发青年直截了当地打断对方的滔滔不绝，“谁给了你这稀奇古怪的灵感？”  
“大概又是罗严塔尔。”齐格飞扶额，无奈地摇摇头。吸血鬼可怕的味觉真应该被诅咒。哦，他忘了面前坐着的也是一个吸血鬼。嘴角微微上翘，没关系，莱因哈特大人觉得好喝就行。  
这时，金发美人已经坐在了三角钢琴前，一手搭在琴键上，侧身问道：“想听什么？”不等同居人回应，一曲《小星星》已经从指尖倾泻而下。”到我身边来。”弹跳的黑白键诱人地召唤。于是吉尔菲艾斯顺应音符的指引，依偎在莱因哈特身边。  
恋人的双臂把他禁锢在怀中，他的双手则缠绕着对方修长的脖颈。”明明吸血鬼没有心跳。”耳朵贴着胸膛，却听不见鲜活的”咚咚”声，“可是你为什么会呼吸急促呢？”脊背贴上琴键，音符仿佛受到惊吓般杂乱无章地跃起。金属带扣与地板碰撞，白衬衫慢慢剥离，殷红唇瓣相贴。  
吸血鬼在他的猎物耳边低喃：“那我就从你的身体里夺走心跳。”

 

二、  
重生并不是一件值得恐惧的事。也许他们的灵魂穿越了宇宙中某个不知名的虫洞，回到人类文明的起源之地，在新的时空里展开新的征程。甚至重生的新鲜感与地球生活的平静一度让齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯感到愉悦，直到他遇见吸血鬼姐弟安妮罗杰和莱因哈特。  
“这真令人震惊。”齐格飞偷偷打量安妮罗杰，又仔细端详莱因哈特，试图找出他们的容貌与从前的不同之处。不过很遗憾，他一无所获。  
莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，或者说另一个时空里的皇帝陛下，显然还没适应自己的新身份。他孩子气地噘着嘴，气鼓鼓地捣着面前的咖啡。而格里华德大公则平静得多。  
齐格飞出言安慰：“其实吸血鬼也不错。永远年轻，永远漂亮，有着贵族的血统、良好的家世，优雅的举止与从容的风度，是万千少女爱慕的对象。小说里不都那么写嘛。他们的生命只能用圣木和银器终结。你看，连死亡都那么浪漫凄美。”他呷了口咖啡，又补充道：“看着你这张脸，我完全想象不出也不愿去想你年华老去的衰容。现在多好，我们永远不用去考虑这个问题。”  
“听起来似乎还不错。”金狮子被好友顺了毛，激动的情绪稍稍缓和。”不！不好！吉尔菲艾斯！”他蓦地又恼怒起来，“姐姐想剪个短发都不能！”  
看见齐格飞诧异的目光，安妮罗杰微笑着拿出剪刀剪下一绺头发。匪夷所思的是，灿烂的金发以肉眼可见的速度恢复了原样。”请相信你所看见的。”安妮罗杰几不可闻地叹了口气，“而且我比莱因哈特更害怕阳光。”  
重逢的日子是个雨天。吉尔菲艾斯打着伞引他们前往自己的居所。乌云阻隔了阳光，安妮罗杰得以肆无忌惮地打量着这个新鲜的世界。骏马拉着华丽马车疾驰而过；钟表匠在街角的钟表店里忙碌；百货商店的橱窗里展示着当季的时尚。肉眼所及的一切和他们自己一样，陌生的躯壳装载着熟悉的灵魂。她大口呼吸着细雨打湿的空气。它的滋味并不美好，混杂着工业废气和庸俗的市井喧闹。不过，其中有一种她阔别已久的气体——自由。  
安妮罗杰很中意伦敦这座城市。大概是由于英伦诡谲的天气使得出门带伞成为常态，因此她可以在白天理所当然地撑着特制伞出门，而从深居简出的生活中解脱。阳光还不足以成为自由的绊脚石。  
莱因哈特却毫不畏惧太阳。吸血鬼恐惧的事物在他面前犹如草芥。或许，即便到了地球，他依然是从前照耀银河的帝王。君临天下的威仪令世间万物都臣服于他脚下。  
“吸血鬼的生命是永恒。”握着金灿灿的发丝，吉尔菲艾斯十分不安，“我能陪伴你多久呢？莱因哈特。”  
莱因哈特睁开惺忪睡眼，支起身体俯视枕边人。”你今年几岁了？”  
“应该有五十了。”吉尔菲艾斯仔细翻阅了床边的日历，确定道，“没错，过了今年就是五十了。”  
“你不觉得奇怪吗？”  
“什么？”  
莱因哈特举起镜子，映照齐格飞的容颜。”你的脸，和你的身体，和我二十年前遇见你时没有任何不同。”他飞速瞟了眼镜中锁骨处的吻痕，“甚至比从前更棒。你就没怀疑过自己可能不是人类吗？”  
当吉尔菲艾斯陪伴莱因哈特在地球游荡了一个世纪后，这个猜测显然被证明是事实。  
“您也不知道自己的种族吗？”看来米达麦亚有着相同的苦恼。  
莱因哈特点了一杯加冰的威士忌，非常行家的喝法。”我以为你会是狼人。”  
“哈哈……哈哈哈……”罗严塔尔大概是被酒呛到，笑得断断续续，“我可不记得吸血鬼会说冷笑话。”  
吉尔菲艾斯摊摊手，表示无所谓：“可能我的种族就叫作活得长的人吧。”  
长生与永葆青春同时也带来了麻烦。为了掩盖身份，他们必须经常搬家。在一座城市短暂待几年，又要迁徙去下一座城。换一个身份，换一重关系，换一种生活。  
一次地下交易中，他们获得了一本用古怪语言写就的经卷。”这是一部咒语书。”吉尔菲艾斯奇迹般地解读出每一行字句，“其中记录着巫师的魔法。”  
现在，他们展露在世人面前的父子关系，便是吉尔菲艾斯利用咒语在孩童和成人躯体间切换的结果。

三、  
莱因哈特是个吸血鬼，但是他不抗拒教堂。偶尔，他还会去忏悔室坐坐。吉尔菲艾斯发现，这段时间他似乎对教堂越发热衷。  
“我知道我心中盘踞着一道魔影。我无法挣脱，甚至只能眼睁睁看着它从我的灵魂中抽离，控制着我的思想，拽着我跌入深渊。”莱因哈特痛苦地捂住脸，“明明解药就在身边，我却不能向他求救。我怕我会克制不住而伤害他。”  
“可是我快撑不住了。我越是压抑，那些疯狂的念头就越是汹涌地冒出来。”他撕扯着自己的金发。  
“我快要疯了！”  
“孩子。”神父沉稳的声音在黑暗中带来稍许安慰，“你为什么不试着遵从内心所求呢？”  
“那是上……那是很久以前就存在的执念，我怕……”  
“然而恐惧并不能帮助你克服恐惧。如果那个人确实对你如此重要，你不应该剥夺他知道真相的权利。”  
坦白一个吸血鬼对鲜血的渴望，坦白对失去他的惶恐。  
莱因哈特回到家时，齐格飞正在厨房里准备午餐。他从身后揽住恋人的腰，把头埋在他颈间，呼吸着清甜干燥的气息。”你好香。”齐格飞噗呲一笑：“我洗澡的时候又不会撒花瓣用熏香，哪里会有什么香气。”“不是那些庸俗的味道。”身后传来的声音闷闷的，“你身上是太阳的味道。”圣洁，灿烂，纯真，用一切美好的词汇去赞美都形容不出其万分之一。  
“今天的葡萄很甜。” 吉尔菲艾斯捻了一颗递给莱因哈特。温热的口腔迅速包裹住他的指尖。指肚还留着前几天割伤手留下的划痕。”我以为你整个人都是没有温度的。”他由着吸血鬼舔吮。莱因哈特咽下葡萄。”答应我，不要再轻易受伤。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的鲜血是他恐惧的根源。腥甜的铁锈味刺激着吸血鬼敏感的神经。那一滴鲜血仿佛一个巨大的漩涡，把他裹挟进逃不脱的幻象中。一阵阵头晕目眩中，脑海中铺天盖地都是吉尔菲艾斯倒在血泊中的身影。  
无数次，他伸出尖利的獠牙，即将刺入齐格飞脆弱的颈动脉，然后在渗透入每一个毛孔的寒意中清醒。他记得那道致命的伤口就在这个位置，这是他永远过不去的死结。  
他很想问齐格飞恨不恨，但是望着他澄澈的眼，千言万语都堵在了咽喉。然而想得知答案的渴望始终拉锯他的心，和嗜血的本能与前世的愤恨一起孕育了困扰着他的心魔。  
他亲吻恋人的脸颊，在心中默念：如果有一天我真的伤害了你，吉尔菲艾斯，希望你能原谅我。  
不，你还是不要原谅我。  
永远不要原谅我。

 

四、  
齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯在流血。他身中数弹，汩汩鲜血染红了洁白的衬衫，有的已经干涸，凝结在灰色的长裤上。而裤管还不住地渗出鲜血，一颗颗血珠滴落，在地板上汇出一条血河。”莱因哈特，我回来了……”  
眩晕感笼罩着莱因哈特。血腥味如同罂粟一般绽放，争先恐后地涌入四肢百骸，将他牢牢钉在原地。他想伸手去接住面前颓然倒地的身躯，却无能为力。  
“拥抱他吧，从此他将永远伴随你度过长夜。”  
“拥抱他吧，从此你再也不用担心会失去他。”  
“拥抱他吧，从此你们的灵魂将缠绕在一起。”  
心魔步步紧逼：“皇帝陛下，你不想品尝鲜血的滋味吗？那么甜蜜的香气，就和他的灵魂一样，真是令人上瘾的味道。”  
“只要你迈出这一步，他就永远属于你了。”  
“不——”吸血鬼紧紧抱着脑袋，“不……我不能……我不能伤害他……”  
齐格飞彻底清醒时，第一眼看见的是莱因哈特的脸。眼底泛着淡淡的青，在苍白面容的映衬下格外明显。齐格飞想抬手触碰他皱起的眉，可伤口灼烧般的疼痛让他不禁低吟出声。  
“你醒了。”莱因哈特被惊醒，喜悦一闪即逝，露出一个奇怪的表情。床头摆着一只托盘，里面摆着沾着鲜血的子弹，看来是从自己的身体里取出来的。齐格飞挣扎着想坐起来，却被莱因哈特按住。  
莱因哈特额角冒着冷汗，似乎在极力压抑什么。”你流了很多血，很多很多血。整个房间都染成了红色……”  
“我真的受不了了！”他说，嗓音沙哑低沉，“吉尔菲艾斯，不要反抗我！”齐格飞惊愕地看着尖利的獠牙刺穿自己的脖颈。耳畔传来急不可耐的吞咽声。他的神识随着血液流失而渐渐消散。”莱因哈特。”他抚摸胸前金色的脑袋，“为什么……”  
莱因哈特贪婪地吸吮着甜美的鲜血，沉寂多年的噬血天性在这一刻终于得到了释放。当他餍足后起身，吉尔菲艾斯已经永远阖上了双眸。  
“不——”他摊开手，手掌上满是齐格飞的鲜血，“我都做了什么？不！不——”  
“莱因哈特！莱因哈特！”  
“吉尔菲艾斯！吉尔菲艾斯！醒过来！”莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆被梦魇纠缠，双手胡乱在空中挥舞，还不小心打到了身边人的脸。  
齐格飞无奈地捏住莱茵哈特的手腕，贴着对方的耳朵大声呼喊他的名字。莱因哈特从床上弹起，甩甩脑袋，终于清醒过来。他一手掀开被子，反复扫视枕边人的身体。白皙光滑的肌肤上不见丝毫伤痕，他长舒了一口气。  
吉尔菲艾斯只当他需要清醒，并没在意。直到莱因哈特伸手想脱他的裤子，被他一巴掌打开。”大早上的，你干什么呢？”  
“我只是想确认有没有伤到你。”莱因哈特缩回被子里，脑袋陷在柔软的枕头中，空洞地望着天花板，直勾勾盯着房顶的吊灯，“我做了一个很可怕的梦。”  
“在那个梦里，你又一次死在我面前。地板上全是你的血，我的身上也全是你的血。而且，那个该死的杀人凶手就是我。”  
“除此之外，你就没有别的什么想告诉我吗？”吉尔菲艾斯平静地靠着床沿坐着，凝视着他，“比如你为什么去教堂，或者，聊一聊你的心魔？”  
他探出手指抵住莱茵哈特的唇，阻止他开口。”你说解药就在你身边，可是你都不曾开口索取，又怎么知道他不愿意给呢？”  
“拥抱我吧。”他俯身吻上莱因哈特的唇，“顺从你内心的欲望，把我变成你的同类吧。”

 

五、  
黑布蒙上齐格飞的眼。锐利的指甲划过他的手腕。接着，他听到了自己的鲜血”滴答滴答”落在高脚杯中的声音。“这是我品尝过的最美味的血液。”莱因哈特匍匐在他耳边赞美，“像山间的清泉一般清冽可口，纯净甘美。”  
一双凉薄的嘴唇覆上，温热的鲜血倒灌入齐格飞口中。浓烈的铁锈味充盈在二人的唇齿之间。齐格飞瘫软在床边，侧着身子干呕不止。莱因哈特抹去齐格飞嘴角的残血，把人圈在怀里。”你刚刚咽下的，是我的舌尖血。”他抓起齐格飞的手查看伤势。伤口涌出的鲜血已被吮去，只留下一圈浅浅的红印，像是在腕上绕了根红线。  
初次拥抱与其说是迎接新吸血鬼诞生的仪式，倒不如说是一场献祭。陌生的血液在身体里横冲直撞，把脆弱的神经切割得四分五裂，就像处子的初夜。肉体被撕裂，灵魂在拉扯。齐格飞很疼，黑暗粗暴地吞噬着他的力量。冷汗湿透了齐格飞的发，纤长的手指紧紧攥着被子。  
“是不是很难受？” 莱因哈特舔舔他泛红的眼角。齐格飞在他怀中瑟瑟发抖，双眸紧闭，纤长的眼睫微颤。紧咬的牙关也无法阻止痛苦的呻吟。莱因哈特牢牢地搂着他，怀中人终于坚持不住昏了过去。  
莱因哈特隔着黑布亲吻他的眉目，一点点描摹清俊的轮廓。他拉过被子覆上两人的身体。”好好睡一觉吧。我守着你。”  
当齐格飞再次睁开眼时，眼睛依然被蒙着。银质餐具碰撞，发出清脆的响声。莱因哈特关切地坐在他身边：“先吃点东西。”  
盘中食物美味而丰盛，齐格飞却直犯恶心。”我吃不下。”腕上的伤口已经完全愈合，仿佛那道狰狞的血痕从未出现过。莱因哈特贴着他的额头：“是不是还很疼？”  
“嗯。仿佛整个身体都不是我的了。”  
“你后悔吗？”  
“不。”  
莱因哈特揽过齐格飞的腰，让他枕着自己的大腿。火焰般的红发铺散在幽暗的衣摆上，与金色发丝融为一体。窗帘被拉开，阳光透过落地窗照耀着整个房间。”慢慢睁开眼。”莱因哈特摘下了黑布，随手扔到一边，“感觉怎么样？”  
齐格飞觉得自己的五感比从前更加敏锐。”太阳晒得有点疼。”  
“这是正常的。等你适应了就会好。”莱因哈特垂眼，四目相对，眼中只有彼此的倒影。他低头轻啄恋人的嘴唇。齐格飞伸手触碰莱因哈特的脸颊，反被一只冰冷的手捉住。  
齐格飞红着脸，奋力抽开手，抵着莱因哈特的胸推了一把。不料对方竟顺势把自己拉起来，拥在怀中。莱因哈特不安分的手伸进内衫，凉凉的指尖在温暖的皮肤上翩翩起舞。齐格飞懒懒地靠着他，任其撩拨。  
莱因哈特手中握着一把匕首。银刃闪烁着耀眼的光芒。他掰开吉尔菲艾斯的手指，把匕首塞进恋人的手掌，再把他的手指一根根捏拢。“如果哪一天你后悔了，就用它杀了我。”他点了点自己的胸膛，“心脏的位置，永远为你敞开。”  
齐格飞抚上莱因哈特的脸颊，温暖的掌心传达了自心底而出的慰藉，另一只手与他十指紧扣。他蓦地跨坐在莱因哈特身上，双手撑着他的肩膀，居高临下直视莱因哈特锐利的目光。“我想不会有那一天的。”  
爱人的信任点燃了情欲之火，炽热的吻如浪潮一般涌来。“原来吸血鬼确实有温度。”被亲得七荤八素，齐格飞意识涣散，脑海中却忽然浮现出这个真实而可笑的想法。  
莱因哈特掀开虚掩着二人的薄被，让旖旎的风情曝露在阳光下。抽掉疏松的绳结，他轻而易举地褪下外裤丢到一边。两条纤长的腿缠在他的腰上，白花花一片，闪得人眼晕。恶劣地掐了下腿根的嫩肉，齐格飞嘤咛一声，愈加沉醉在莱因哈特的臂弯里。  
齐格飞没有被完全剥光。他就像一只熟透了的、刚刚破皮的水蜜桃，被莱因哈特咬住露出的那一点点果肉吸吮，然后溢出甜美的汁水。亲吻沿着优美的颈线而下，一路落在雪白的胸脯，挺立的红樱和圆润的肚脐上。偏偏最敏感的部位掩盖在衣物下，得不到抚慰。齐格飞想扯开碍事的布料，却被情人攥住了蠢蠢欲动的手。  
甜美的折磨还在继续。莱因哈特把怀中人调转了方向。他分开齐格飞的双腿，捏住纤细的脚踝。从圆润的脚趾开始，顺着左腿内侧细腻的肌肤啃咬，无所顾忌地肆虐，无所顾忌地撩拨着身下人的欲火。  
似有若无的触碰就像是孩子们可望而不可即的糖果一般诱人。齐格飞扭动着身子，希望自己被冷落的地方也能得到爱抚。无奈莱因哈特控制得紧，始终不能如愿。一双清澈眼眸顿时盛满了盈盈波光，好似立刻要决堤一般。“你欺负人。”齐格飞睨了莱因哈特一眼。恶劣的情人吻上他的眼角：“你从前就惯着我，这一次，也要惯着我。”  
莱因哈特终于大发善心，解开了缠绕在齐格飞腰际的衣物。布料细腻的纹理摩擦着敏感的肌肤，让齐格飞原本就绯红的脸烧得更红。  
“我爱你。”莱因哈特一边掠夺着齐格飞胸腔中的空气，一边把自己埋入温暖的身躯。  
“我也爱你，莱因哈特。”齐格飞抛下瑟缩，彻底敞开肉体，像过去无数次那样，完完全全接纳了莱因哈特，放纵自己沦陷于无边的欲海之中。


End file.
